This project focuses on the collection of psychological data in a sample of pregnant adolescents to determine the extent to which such data may be helpful in the identification of subjects who are at risk for the occurence of physical complications of labor and delivery. A life-events questionnaire is to be employed, and data will be collected for subjects in the first, second, and third trimesters of pregnancy. The long-range objective of the project is to test the limits of this approach to psychological assessment as an adjunct to obstetrical high-risk screening procedures.